The Invisible Cullen
by krodr56
Summary: Elora Isa Cullen was slowly forgotten after she was born and put into the shadow of her twin sister Renesmee, even though she loves her family will she continue to let things stay how they are?... and will the cullens realize there mistakes before its to late?...
1. 1-1

**FOR THOSE WHO READ MY STORY ALREADY, I HAVE CHANGED SOME THINGS AROUND TO TRY TO TELL YOU GUYS WHAT GOING ON IN THE STORY AND FOR THOSE WHO HAVENT READ IT YET I HOPE YOU LIKE IT !…..**

 **{I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS}**

The space in my mothers womb was growing smaller by the day, no one knows i am here since I'm the smaller twin. my sister renesmee has always been greedy even if she deny's it and hogged all the blood are mother consumed and only gave me the human food because she distasted it.

Renesmee began thrashing violently, _"stop Nessie you gonna hurt mama"_ i pleaded through the link that me and my sister share enabling us to speak telepathically. i tried to grab a hold of my sister with no such luck.

 _"I'm sorry but i just wanna get out already and see everyone"_ she argued.

With a sicking _ **CRACK**_ , my sister's kick successfully broke are mother's spine. i was horrified and before i knew it me and renesmee air was cut off suddenly. my sister began to panic and claw at are mothers stomach looking for an exit. "

 _STOP NESSIE YOUR GONNA HURT MAMA MORE"_ i yelled. that seemed to hit the mark and slowly Nessie's thrashing began to subside.

 **" EDWARD….. GET HIM OUT HE CANT BREATH"** the sudden yell from are mother causing us to flinch at the unexpected sound. yells and screams were all me and Nessie heard before an agonizing scream was let out from are mother as an opening appeared infront of us letting in a little bit of light.

I took my small hand and gently squeezed nessies before big pale hands reached in and grabbed my sister. i waited patiently waited for the hands to appear again so i can be with Nessie to but it never came. more panicked yells were all i heard before a sudden heat came, that turned in an excruciating burning sensation causing me to wail loudly.

The hands returned freeing me from the fire , i blinked away the gunk from my eyes and waited as my adjusted to the light. i cooed excitedly when i finely saw my daddy.

 _"Two"_ my dad spoke, confusion heard in his voice _"you were near bell's spine you almost killed her"_ he hissed, his confusion replaced with anger.

 _"there"s another one Edward"_ a silky surprised voice spoke from behind me taking my dads attention away from me briefly.

my father took one last glance at me but didn't say a word before he flung me across the room , i was caught in cold unfamiliar arms. looking up i was met with with a beautiful blond women with long blond hair and glowing bright gold eyes,

 _"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT EDWARD"_ the blond women screamed bringing me into a tight embrace.

 _"SHE WAS THE THING THAT ALMOST KILLED BELLA_ " Edward screamed, causing me to whimper.

 ** _"SHE IS JUST A BABY"_** she argued and left with me in tow , the blonde haired women washed me with warm water from the gunk leaving me nice and clean , dressing me in blue onesie.

i was happy that i have at least someone to love but I missed renesmee , the blond lady brought me into the room with the rest of the family. everyone was smiling except a lady with black spike hair i wondered why ,i was was handed over to a big guy that looked scary.

" _well aren't you a beauty"_ he spoke smiling cheekily , causing me to giggle he reminded me of a teddy bear. lifting up my tiny hands i touched his face but shoved one of my hands in his nose causing him to snort and me to laugh.

 _"whats her name rose"_ the teddy bear spoke, rocking me back and forth.

 _"hmmm i like the name Elora Isa Cullen"_ she finished, taking me out of the teddy bears arms. i waved my arms around excitedly, liking my new name .

i looked around and saw the faces of my family till my eyes landed on the body of my sister in the hands of a tan, bulky guy that looked like he was the happiest guy in the world. "Renesmee!" i said.

i was met with my sister gaze and i smiled _"renesmee i have a name now_ " i spoke excitedly but all i got was silence. renesmee glared at me before turning giving her attention back the that man, i was taken back … what did i do ?

 _"Renesmee?"_ i asked worriedly

…

 ** _"RENESMEE!"_** i cried

….

my sister hates me just like my dad i thought sadly.


	2. 2-1

i gave a sad smile while i watched everyone playing with renesmee out in the back yard , my sister was trying to take down uncle emmet. i watched as he fake fell to the ground while renesmee smiled triumphantly , dancing around are uncles fallen body causing everyone to laugh at her antics. she was always the loud bubbly one out of the two of us while i was more reserved and quite.

months have passed since me and Nessie's birth, she stills hates me for reasons unknown but i could just guess that she just want all the attention on herself. when are mother woke up from the transition i hoped she would love me but she took sides with my father, they honestly believe that i was the one who almost killed Bella.

i now look like a 10 year old.i look a lot like my father, i have his nose, cheekbones and lips but my hair is dark brown thats fades into a bronze color and i have his human mothers eyes well thats what i heard from grandpa Carlisle . renesmee looks about 6 and has more of are mothers features, she has dark brown eyes , with reddish hair that falls into soft ringlets and gets her curls from are grandpa charlie.

I don't really fit in with this family , even though the rest of my family don't hit me or anything they still ignore me for renesmee , except for Alice i don't understand why she hates me the most. I've never done or said anything to her but as soon as i come near uncle jasper its just like a flip of a switch gone is the happy bubbly… only hatred and evil is left behind.

 _ **~~ FLASH BACK~~**_

i smiled when i spotted my uncle jasper, sitting alone and aunt alice was no where to be seen. i quickly dashed towards him so i can talk to him, i have always felt a pull towards jasper and had feelings for him that didn't make sense but i didn't care i just wanted to be near him.

i didn't even make it far before and cold hand went over my mouth, yanking me back and before i knew it i was outside no were near the house. my eyes widen when i saw my aunt alice she looked furious

 _"What the hell were you doing"_ she hissed, taking a step closer towards me.

 _"i just wanted to speak to uncle jasper, i have never even talked to him"_ i half yelled, not even a second later i was forcefully knocked back, all the air in my lungs left me in an instant. it felt like one or two of my ribs broke, i clutched my stomach and spit up a little bit of blood. i looked up from the ground to see my aunt alice standing over me ready to attack me again i readied myself for more pain … but it never came.

 _ **"YOU BITCH"**_ alice roared grabbing me and threw me into the tree causing me to grunt from the impact. i didn't wanna scream nor give her the satisfaction of knowing that she's causing me pain . i could just imagine how horrible i looked from the pain i was feeling , i kept my head down not moving and waited for her to make her move.

 _"DONT GO NEAR HIM"_ she screamed causing me to flinch away from her and then she was gone leaving me bloodied on the forest floor.

 _ **~~END FLASHBACK~~**_

Thats was the last time i attempted to speak to jasper...


	3. 3-1

_**ALiCE POV**_ _:_

i despise Elora , she wasn't suppose to be born. i didn't see this happening , i knew me and jasper weren't true mates but as soon as this thing comes along she try to ruin it.. _ **HES MINE**_ _._

I know I'm a selfish person but i put so much effort into jazz for decades i truly do love him. i won't give him up that easy all i gotta do is keep them away from each other then they won't know that there mates.

looking back on what i did to Elora does make me feel guilty, i shouldn't have beaten her like i did but i love jasper and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to keep him.

 _"hey hun why are you feeling guilty?"_ the voice of my southern cowboy spoke.

turning around i see the love of my life, his golden wave blonde hair that falls into his eyes,his golden bright eyes that always gleamed with love when he sees me, god i love him.

 _"nothing hunny"_ , i smiled walking over to him , sliding my arms around his neck giving him a kiss with all i had. running my hands through his hair giving it a tug. i grinned when i heard him moan.

breaking the kiss i looked into his eyes , if i could cry i would but i can't see his future because of Elora and i know that there fates are already tied into one. _"i really do love you"_ i whispered

he gave me a breath taking smile and if i was human, my heart would have fluttered at the sight go it. _"i love you to "_ he spoke with so much sincerity that i couldn't help but pull him into a tight hug not wanting to let go.

putting my head in the crook of his neck , i smelled his delicious scent that cause's me to go crazy. _"you wanna finish_ _this in the bedroom"_ i whispered seductively , i knew he could smell my arousal from the way he stiffened . i couldn't help but laugh at his urgency, he quickly threw me over his shoulder and vampire sped into the bedroom. his eyes black with desire and lust.

all i can say is I'm happy vampires don't need to sleep…..

{im not good with lemon's sorry guys}


	4. 4-1

Today bella took Nessie out to catch snow flakes i couldn't help but scoff at that she may look young but her mind has already reached the mind of a 14 year old. i now look about 15 i grew in the last few weeks not that anyone noticed like always. shaking my head i swung my legs over my bed, getting up and started packing. i don't wanna be ignored anymore and if they really don't want me here then ill make there wish come true.

sneaking into my grandpa's study, i took some money that's in the last drawer of his desk and took all information regarding me. i quickly ran back into my closet sized room and stuffed everything into my black duffle bag.

i didn't know what was going on but i sensed everyone coming in, me being curious i slowly went don't stairs and saw everyone huddled around Nessie even her Mutt, gosh i can't even stand him.

 _"Nessie was born not bitten she grows every single day"_ Bella argued, bringing renesmee into an embrace, while the rest of my so called family nodded there heads in agreement. i couldn't help but roll my eyes at that, why didn't they just give me up or something if they don't freakin want me. i don't care who's coming or not I'm leaving.

it took a couple of hours for everyone to leave the house to either prepare for whats coming or to go hunt. i wasn't sure if i wanted to leave a note but i decided against it , this family doesn't need anything from me if they cant figure out why i left that there a pathetic excuse for a family.

i zoomed though the woods, dodging trees and bushes left and right. times like these i was happy i was more vampire then Nessie, i still had the strength and speed thats vampires possessed and also i had a gift like my mother my father couldn't read my mind but i guess mine was stronger since jasper couldn't sense any emotions coming from me, i liked that my thoughts and feelings stayed private .

i let out a sigh when i finally made it to the airport, i didn't know were i wanted to go but i just wanted to leave, i spotted the plane for new York was going to leave soon so i guess that answered my problem.

 _"one way ticket to New York please"_ i spoke, ignoring the skeptical gaze from the women.

 _"where your parents?_ " she asked suspiciously

 _"in New York mam , i was visiting my grandparents" i_ said sweetly giving the women a dazzling smile. she nodded her head and handed me the ticket and i gave her the right amount of money for it . i couldn't help but smile at the thought that I'm finally free I'm no longer a Cullen….


	5. 5-1

_**FOR THOSE WHO READ MY STORY ALREADY, I HAVE CHANGED SOME THINGS SINCE I DIDNT LIKE HOW THE STORY WAS GOING AND ALSO TO TRY TO TELL YOU GUYS WHAT GOING ON IN THE STORY AND FOR THOSE WHO HAVENT READ IT YET I HOPE YOU LIKE IT !…..**_

 _ **{I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS}**_

 _ **Renesmee pov**_ _:_

I was scared the volturi was coming to kill me and my sister, yeah i hated my sister she was always more prettier then me and talented but i didn't hate her enough for me not to care if she died. coming back from the hunt with my parents i felt something wasn't right. i haven't seen Elora all day i mean i at least see her once but i had a gut feeling that everything was going to go wrong.

 _"baby are you ok_ " my dad spoke bringing me out of my daze, i didn't say anything but just picked up my speed so i can figure out why I'm feeling this way. i ran straight up the steps to my sister's room, it was plain no color or designs , it had one twin size bed in the corner with a desk and chair, i couldn't help but compare it to my room and all i could feel was guilt building up in my chest.

 _"mom have you seen Elora?"_ i yelled, running back down stair to see everyone there.

 _"No i haven't"_ , i could here slight worry in her voice, which surprised me

 _"she's gone_ " i spoke, i was worried what if someone took her? what if she's dead?

everyone became more alert, everyone looked devastated except my father who looked more annoyed then anything and alice who looked a little smug. looking into my aunt Alice's face i could tell she saw something happening and she kept from all of us.

walking straight to my my aunt , stopping infront of her _"WHAT DID YOU DO" i_ yelled, causing her to look taken back by my action. i have never yelled at anyone before but i knew she had something to do with Elora"s disappearance .she didn't say a word but looked like she was concentrating on something.

 _"why are you feeling guilty again alice "_ jasper spoke breaking into the tension

everything went chaotic , i didn't know what happened next but all i saw was my mother holding alice by the neck it seems she saw through alice facade like i did. my mother still being a new born easy over powered alice causing cracks to appear on her marbled skin.

" ** _WHAT DID YOU SEE"_** Bella screamed, slamming alice into the walls leaving a huge dent in the wall.

my mother was thrown back by jasper making her loose her grip on alice and stood protectively in front of her growling fiercely, his eyes pitch black looking menacing.

my mother bared her teeth at jasper letting out a terrifying hissing sound freezing me in my spot. from the corner of my eye i saw my father look in disbelief making me wonder what he found out.

 _"Elora's jasper's true mate"_ he spoke, sounding displeased with the information that alice kept hidden. as soon as spoke everyone froze. jaspers eyes slowly went back to there golden color and turned to look at alice who looked heart broken. my grandparents looked disappointed and emmet and Rosalie looked pissed that alice lied but my mom still kept her black eyes on alice looking like she wanted to rip her into shreds and burn her body till she was nothing but ash.

" _I'm sorry,but i didn't wanna give jasper up"_ she cried, i watched jasper slowly move away from her confusion shown clearly on his face.

 _"jasper please i love you"_ she pleaded taking a step towards him but he let out a warning growl causing her to stop.

jasper took one last glance at alice before disappearing through the front door and into the darkness of the night. all of my family looked at alice in disgust even my father who i thought hated Elora but i guess deep down he loves her just like he loves me

im so sorry Elora...


	6. 6-1

New York was not what i expected , the lights that seem to never end, the constant sounds of people rushing to get to there next destination , the construction of buildings and the beeping of horns from cars due to traffic. this is the most loudest place i have ever been and it doesn't help when you have vampire hearing.

a nervous feeling settled in my stomach, i don't know what to do now. i let out a sigh and decided just to walk around, throwing my bag over my shoulder i held it tightly, i made my way to a place called Manhattan. it was the definition of packed, everywhere i turned i bumped into someone but i wasn't really paying attention to that.

Manhattan was so bright, big Tv's on building , stores held bright lights for attraction and even a pair of steps were lit up changing different colors every second. the nervous feeling in my stomach went away and was replaced with excitement. speeding up my pace i took in my new surrounding with a smile on my face.

Walking down the street music filled my ears, i always liked music but didn't try to pursue it since Edward told me it was a waste of time.

 _ **~~Flash Back~~**_

 _my 5 year old self secretly loved watching my dad play the piano, the way his fingers danced over the keys making different sounds creating a beautiful melody. i have always wanted to try but i was afraid i would get scowled._

 _quietly i made my way towards the piano, my tiny fingers brushing against the keys. i looked at it in amazement, pressing one of the keys done a low tone sound reached my tiny ears making me giggle._

 _"what are you doing ? your not talented get off"_

 _A sudden voice spoke making me jump in surprise, looking behind me i saw my father leaning against the door frame of the living room with his arms folded across his chest with an annoyed expression on his face._

 _holding back my tears i slowly retracted my fingers from the keys wishing i could still play but i didn't say a word and walked out the living room passing my father in the process, with my head down so he wouldn't see how much his words actually hurt._

 _ **~~ End Of Flashback~~**_

I frowned remembering the times my own father said cruel things to me, shaking my head from those thoughts i followed the sound of the music. it wasn't classical like my father and mother like no it was pop rock, i was a fan of certain songs of that genre. finding the source of the music i was infront of of a medal gray door, there wasn't a sign to tell me the name but i still wanted to see who was making the music.

opening the door , it was really dark and the smell it gave off made me want to gag but i held my breath and walked though the darks halls letting my ears guide me.

i made it to a big room with people brushing against each other, boring there head to the music, my eyes had to adjust to the blinking lights thats dimly lit up the area.

 _ **"HOW YOU LIKING THINGS TONIGHT"**_ a female yelled into a microphone, i looked up and saw a fairly tall girl on stage, she was slightly pale but still held a tan , she was petite but still had nice curves with long dark black hair she was really pretty in my opinion.

 _ **" YEAAAA!"**_ the crowed screamed in response, making the woman on stage to smile.

 _ **"ALRIGHT WERE GONNA TAKE A SHORT BREAK BUT THANKS FOR COMING OUT TONIGHT"**_ she screamed throwing her hands up up in the air, the crowd yelled back in response applause filled the room and the women bowed happy with there response and disappeared into the back room.

Grinning i ran through the crowed, dodging the dancing bodies to the back room. i dint bother to knock and just went right in successfully getting passed i think was security but if they were they should be fired.

 _" tonight was a good show guys"_ a familiar voice spoke

 _"yeah we should be getting payed big time"_ a male voice spoke

 _"shit we better"_ another male joked before everyone bursted out laughing.

still hiding in the shadows of the room, i took a deep breath and lightly coughed getting the attention of the women i saw on stage and three other males that were with her .

 _"OH YEA"_ we got a fan , one the the males in the room yelled jumping up. he had sandy blond hair, he was was built like jasper but had a little more muscles but his eyes were a pretty blue and he had a piercing on his eye brow and lip.

i was a little taken back by his outburst but i still gave a slight smile, i was a fan they were really talented .

 _" Im Aron"_ the blond haired guy smoke, walking towards me holding out his hand to shake. _" Elora"_ i smiled grasping his hand to shake.

 _"Soooo …... what can we do for you"_

 _"I was wondering if ….. icanjoinyourbandoratleasttryoutifyouletme"_ i finished quickly. my nerves were acting up, i glanced around the room and noticed everyone looked confused except for the women who looked amused.

i watched the women get up and make her way towards me, stopping she walked around me studying me.

 _"My names Emilia and can you even sing or play an instrument?"_ she spoke stoping infront of me. nodding my head a smirk appeared on her face before she walked back and sat in her original spot. everyone besides her had a look of anticipation on there face.

taking a deep breath, i closed my eyes and opened my mouth and let the words flow out with all i had.

 _I scraped my Knees while i was praying_

 _And found a demon in my safest haven_

 _Seems like its getting harder to believe in anything_

 _Than just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts_

 _I wanna know what it'd be like_

 _To find perfection in my pride_

 _To see nothing in the light_

 _But turn it off in all my spite, in all my spite_

 _I'll turn it off._

 _And the worst part is, before it gets any better_

 _We're headed for a cliff_

 _And in the free fall i will realize that_

 _I'm better off when i hit the bottom_

 _The tragedy, its seems unending_

 _I'm watching everyone i looked up to breaking,bending_

 _W'e taking shortcuts and false solutions_

 _just to come out the hero_

 _ **~~{turn it off by Paramore she sounds like the lead singer}~~**_

opening my eyes a little when i reached the middle of the song , everyone looked happy and Emilia looked pleased causing me to stop and smile. i was happy that my dad was wrong i do have talent and he didn't deserve it hear it.

holding my hands infront of me _"So am i in?"_ i asked nervously but still sounding hopeful. i watched as they all huddled to together forming a circle, i pretended i couldn't hear them but i could making me grin at them even though they couldn't see it.

after a few seconds there little circle dispersed and Emilia nodded her head making a ear splitting smile on my face. i squealed before bounding over to her and hugging her tight.

" _so your already know my name and Aron's but these twins over here are dale and dillin"_ Emilia finished while pointing to two smiling boys that were tan with a slim build , black hair and stunning green eyes.

i gave a shy wave ducking my head so they wouldn't see my blush they were really attractive causing everyone to laugh.

 _"come back here tomorrow and we will practice but for now we gotta go back on stage"_ Emilia spoke causing me to frown.

 _"i don't have anywhere else to go "_ i mumbled making everyone stop

 _"wait till were finished ok and you can stay with me"_ Emilia said with a smile but i can still see the sadness in her eyes making me confused but still i was grateful. nodding my head in thanks, i watched them leave to go back out a finish there show.


	7. 7-1

_**~~ DREAM~~**_

 _Aunt rose, my 9 year old self yelled when spotting my aunt coming out her room with my uncle emmet not far behind.i dashed towards her with my hair bouncing every step i take ,they have always been the nicest out of my family and i even considered them more of my parents then Edward and Bella._

 _aunt rose rolled her eyes when noticing me but stopped letting me catch up, i grinned when i finely caught up._

 _"Can you play with me?" i asked hopefully, giving my best puppy eye look_

 _"no" , her instant reply took me back, i looked at rose and noticed she was more annoyed with me then anything and uncle emmet wouldn't even look at me._

 _"please, no on would play with me there all with renesmee" i pleaded, i was terrified would they leave me for renesmee like everyone else ?_

 _aunt rose let out a sigh " if you were more like Nessie then none of us would have a problem with you" she shrugged._

 _my bottom lip trembled and i clenched my fists together , why did everyone pick Nessie over me,_ _ **SHE**_ _was the one who hurt Bella ,_ _ **SHE**_ _was the one who hurt_

 _me._

 _"I hate you and everyone in this damn family" i yelled_

 _my aunt rose and uncle emmet looked at me with guilt and pity like they didn't take part of everyone ignoring me. aunt rose rolled her eyes and emmet being emmet followed what i use to think of as a mother like a dog._

 _ **~~ END OF DREAM~~**_

My eyes shot open , even though i wish to forget my ex family they still haunt me in my dreams. i ran my hand through my long hair and took a deep breath, sitting up i pulled my legs to my chest and let my head rest on my knees and couldn't help but have a few tears escape my eyes. no matter how much hate i hold in my heart for the cullens deep down i will always love them , they are my flesh and blood.

 _"hey you ok"_ Emilia's voice spoke bringing me out of my thoughts.

i quickly wiped away my fallen tears before she noticed and looked up to see my new friend. her hair was tied in a bun but looked like a rats nest ,she had on a Mickey mouse onesey that had ears on the hood and a little black tale on her but ,i couldn't help but burst into laughter while falling back onto the bed.

 _"what's so funny?"_

 _"you… giggle…. look ….giggle… like.. giggle….a….giggle... giant… cough…. baby.."_ i said though laughs

my laughing was cut short when a pillow connected with my face, making me fall off the bed ,i let out a grunt when my back met the floor.

 _"thats what you get for laughing at me, i have you know this is very comfortable and roomy"_ Emilia huffed.

 _"you didn't have to get abusive"_ , i glared at her from the the floor.

Emilia rolled her eyes, _"come get up, we got a lot of shit to do today and change your goody-goody-girl look"_

 _"eh?",_ i tilted my head to the side in confusion.

* * *

 _"Emilia, my clothes are fine i wined_ "

she didn't say a word and continued on dragging me into another store, constantly grabbing clothes from the shelves, racks with out looking and just shoved me into a dressing room with a mountain of clothes in my arms.

i let out a huff from annoyance and put on a fashion show for Emilia who looked like she enjoyed torturing me. for about 2 hours I've been in and out the dressing room, the clothes Emilia liked she took and the one she didn't like , left them on the floor in a ball for the people to work here to handle.

i sighed in relief when finely leaving the store with bags on each of my arms, enjoying my freedom.

 _"it wasn't that bad"_

my eyes bugged out like a cartoon character before turning to her with a look of disbelief " _yea it wasn't bad my ass"_ i spoke sarcastically causing her to roll her eyes.

"alight one more stop before we go get something to eat and go home"

 _" i already have enough clothes"_ i argued.

 _"its for your hair"_ she she back

We finely made it to a cute little shop that was funky looking, it had all kinds of colors everywhere with a long black sofa and a couple of red chairs.

 _"ah my favorite costumer has returned"_ a male voice spoke before a figure appeared from the back room going though the sting beads that hung on the door.

He was an average guy with a little bit of muscle, light tan skin and blue eyes , that had his black hair styled to the side going for a more classy look with black trousers and a white button down shirt that had three buttons left open showing off a little of his chest.

 _"not today tony its for my new friend Elora"_ Emilia spoke, hugging the man i now know as tony.

 _"ah'_ he replied , coming towards me and walked around me studying me, making me uncomfortable with his close proximity

 _"what do you want ?"_ he questioned.

 _"i don't know"_

tony gave me an annoyed look before motioning me over to a chair to do my hair, i hurried over and took a seat and just let him do his thing.

An hour past before tony was finely done i had to hold in my laughter since Emilia was making face's the whole in the mirror i was stunned , my long brown hair was gone and now i had a pixie cut with a long bang, i was happy i still had my bronze natural highlights. smiling i ran and gave a quick hug to tony who happily returned it before linking arms with Emilia and leaving the store.

 _"Hey did you grow your as tall as me now"_ Emilia spoke but sounded more as a question , i didn't even notice my own growth and i know i have to drink blood soon.

 _"Well we did meet in a dark room the first time, i was always the same height as you you just didn't notice till now "_ i lied casually, Emilia didn't look like she believed me but i was glad she dint say anything else.

 _"Alright lets go im hungry! "_ i half yelled unlinking my arm from hers and ran down the block with her screaming for me to wait up while running after me.


	8. 8-1

_**Edward pov:**_

Nothing has been the same since Elora left , my wife Bella continues to dry sob while trying to find elora's baby pictures only to realize there are none . that hit me hard i shouldn't be allowed to be a father. i ignored all the pain looks Elora sent me when we left her behind , all the tears i caused her to shed from the hurtful things i said to my own daughter.

Renesmee barely talks and only allows Jacob near her ,Emmet and Rosalie are feeling nothing but guilt, i saw in there thoughts on the things they said to her. Carlisle and Esme are ashamed of themselves for turning there backs on Elora, i know they do love her but she was just so quite that was easy for them to not notice her for renesmee who was always loud and all of the place.

Jasper doesn't come around anymore only when he's needed to come and train the witness's the best he can then vanishes back into the trees but Alice was the one i wanted to kill most, the things i saw in her mind made me wanna torture her slowly.

 _ **~~Flash Back~~**_

 _images of Elora being hit with so much force that she crumbled to the grown holding her stomach, spitting up a little blood. i can see the pain on her face but the sadness and fear in her eyes. Another image flashed in my mind of Elora being picked up and thrown into a tree making her let out a painful grunt from the impact before falling to ground limp with tears going down her face then everything went blank._

 _looking around i met the gaze of Alice who was sitting on the couch, her eyes went wide when realizing i saw what she did to Elora. i was seeing red nothing else was going though my mind but wanting to cause the death of alice._

 _With a roar i lunged at alice who was unprepared for my sudden attack, i kicked her back with as much strength i could muster making her fly though the room before going through the glass window and was pleased when i started to see cracks appear on her skin. i dashed forward before anyone could stop me and started pounding into Alice, she started to look like a porcelain doll with so many cracks and with just one more blow she will shatter._

 _i grabbed her arm and started to pull making alice let out a painful scream an begin thrashing in my grip trying to get away. before i could successfully pull off her arm i was tackled to the floor with my arms behind my back being held by emmet._

 _i wasn't thinking i gave into my inner vampire and began moving on pure instinct. i was acting more animalistic letting out hisses and growls trying to get to alice but i wasn't able to get out emmet's grip._

 _"CALM DOWN SON" Carlisle voice boomed over the chaos, my mind was starting to clear and i could no longer see red._

 _"What the hell was that Edward" emmet spoke letting me up when noticing i was calm enough._

 _"she beat Elora" it was all i said before going back to the cabin to see my wife and daughter._

 _ **~~End Of FlashBack~~**_

After that day Alice left and hasn't been back since no one wasn't really bothered by her disappearance even when Sam Uley alpha of his pack came explaining what alice told him before she crossed there lands and gave us a letter that was addressed to us when she left.

I wasn't worried if she left or not all i care about was protecting my family, today was the day the volturi would come and also me and my families possible death. me and my family and all the witnesses were standing in the snowy clearing waiting for the vaulters arrival.

" _the red coats are coming , the red coats are coming"_ garret muttered making all the vampires on are side chuckle.

looking across the field i could see dark silhouettes coming out from behind the tree's. aro cauis and Marcus appeared first with his top guard flowing not far behind then the wives and other followers made there presence known making me grip bells hand tighter.

 ** _"ARO RENESMEE IS NOT AN IMMORTAL CHILD_** _….. these witness could attest to that no law was broken"_ Carlisle half yelled looking in the eyes of his old friend.

" _We see the child right there you dare take us as fools_ "cauis hissed but was silenced by Aro

 _"she has blood running though her veins, you could feel here warmth"_ Carlisle spoke.

cauis grabbed Irina and put her infront making her visible to all those in the clearing.

 _"is this the child you saw?"_ he hissed

Irina looked at renesmee and i could see the confusion in her face _" i don't know"_ she whispered and that seemed to anger cauis more.

 _"jane"_ he growled

 _"the child is bigger, the cullens are innocent i take full responsibility for my mistake im sorry"_ she spoke looking directly at me and Bella, i could here the sincerity in her voice.

irons arms were suddenly pulled off her body by felix making her let out a agonizing scream before her head was detached from her body by demetri, i watched as cauis lit up a torch with a smile on his face before setting her body on fire.

Everything was chaotic irina's sisters Kate and tanya screaming before charging towards the volturi who were preparing for there attack. tanya was quickly subdued but Kate got thought many before garret was able to lock his arms around her even though she was letting out painful electrical currents sending shocks to garret making him clench his teeth together but refused to let go.

" _blind them_ " i hissed towards Zairian, i watched as Kate and tanya begin to look dazed.

 _"give me my site back"_ tanya hissed still struggled against who ever was holding her back.

" _they want you to attack so they can have a reason to get rid of us please calm down"_ i pleaded .

i glanced back over towards the volturi and saw cauis look displeased that we were able to calm down Kate and tanya.

 _"may i meet her"_ aro spoke making me tense, grabbing bells and renesmee hand i waked towards the volturi leader with emmet and jake close by.

 _"hello aro"_ renesmee softly spoke before placing her hand on his cheek making everyone behind him tense at her action, he looked het her amazed before letting out an unsettling laugh.

 _"i can her her stranger heart beat"_ he spoke with a eerie smile, Bella snatched renesmee back and started walking towards are group i was about to follow when aro snatched my hand in a tight grip. his eyes turned to a milky white when he saw though all my memories…... now he knew about Elora.

 _"you have another child that you abused and she ran away"_ he spoke sounding pleased. i snatched my hand back and continued walking back toward my family.

 _"there will be no fight today dear ones"_ aro said. one by one the volturi vanished back into the trees but i caught aro's last thoughts that will haunt me for the rest of time.

 _Elora Cullen i will find you…._

 **{You like i kinda just went with it to right this chapter but i hope you guys like it.}**


	9. 9-1

Its been a couple of months since i have left forks and i have fully grown, i officially look like an 18 year old but technically im still 6. my time in New York has been the best times of my life, even though i have never truly known what a family actually is until i met Emilia, Aron, dale and dillin they have shown me what a true family is.

Emilia is like my older sister who can act like a mom sometimes and Aron, dillin and dale are my over protective brothers. i couldn't help but laugh when thinking of the time those three beat the living hell out of a fan who tried to grope me while we were doing a performance, that was one hell of a night and none of us care when we were kicked out and denied pay.

 **~~Flash Back~~**

 _The blinding stage lights were all i saw when going on stage, the fans were fidgeting with excitement , anticipation shown on their faces. being on stage has always gave me a thrill because its allows me to disappear into my own world giving into the music._

 _ **"YOU GUYS READY"**_ _i screamed into the mic, the crowd roared in response causing me to grin. taking a glance at the people who i considered family i gave a nod signaling to start, taking a deep breath._

 _ **No sir, well i don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.**_

 _ **it's your turn, so take a seat we're setting the final score.**_

 _ **And why do we like to hurt so much?**_

 _ **I can't decide**_

 _ **You made it harder just to go on**_

 _ **And why, all the possibilities, well i was wrong**_

 _ **That's what you get when you let your heart win ,whoa.**_

 _ **That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**_

 _ **I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.**_

 _ **And that's what you get when you let your heart win , whoa.**_

 _moving around the stage, i lost myself into the music, bopping my head to the beat throwing my hands up in the air. going up to the front of the stage i felt someone grab my leg, i tried to shake them off while continuing the song._

 _ **I wonder, how am i supposed to feel when you're not here.**_

 _ **'Cause i burned every bridge i ever built when you wee here.**_

 _ **I still try, holding onto silly things, i never learn**_

 _ **Oh why, all the possibilities im sure you've heard.**_

 _ **Thats what you get when you let your heart win, whoa**_

 _ **Thats what you get when you ket your heart win,whoa**_

 _ **I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating {beating}**_

 _ **And thats what you get when you ket your heart win, whoa.**_

 _{thats what you gets by Paramore!}_

 _My struggling increased when i felt the hand start to go up and down rubbing my leg going high each time. my voice started to crack due to my panic, finely looking down i see a man with a disgusting grin on his face trying to look seductive. turning my head to the side i gave dillin a pleading glance motioning him to look down with my eyes._

 _Dillin followed my gaze to see the mans hands almost touching me in between my legs. before the hands got close i was pulled back and watch dillin fist impacting the man face causing the to both stumble. Dale seeing his twin brother fight literally jumped in taking some of the people in the crowd down with him him before he got up and started delivering blows to the man beside his brother._

 _Emilia stood by me holding me hand tights while Aron had his arm slung over my shoulders protectively. it took awhile before the bouncers of the club to successfully pulled dillin and dale off the broken man and throw them out the club. me , Aron and Emilia followed them out and i could have sworn i saw a flash of red during the uproar in the club_

 _ **~~End Of FlashBack~~**_

I have been very jumpy since that day, the feeling of being watched never let me and it started to make me worried. did the cullens find me ? did they even survive from what was coming for them that time ?

 _"you ok Ell?"_ the the voice of the twins spoke in sync behind me.

i nodded my head, not saying a word and contained looking out the kitchen window of Emilia's home, the feeling in my gut was getting worse each day and i have been feeling weak. i haven't been able to get that much blood in my system since Emilia or one of the guys won't leave my side for more then a minute and i cant disappear with out them getting suspicious .

 _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!….**_.

A terrified scream was all i heard but i recognized it as Emilia, not caring i used my vampire speed and dashed into the room were she was in. the sight before me made my blood run cold…. Emilia was in the arms of a cloaked figured with blood running down her neck. she was clawing at the hands of the man that held her to make him release her but it was pointless.

i watched her reach her hand out to me with a sad smile adorned on her face before the life in her eyes dulled. i glance around to see Aron laying in on the floor in an odd angle with fear frozen on his face.

The muffled screams of the twins were the last thing i heard before there was nothing but silence , i went numb. my family was gone…. vampires killed them … i have nothing. i felt the presence of the murders who killed the only people who treated me well , who loved me and excepted me. bowing my head letting my hair cover my face, i clenched my fists before i felt an odd sensation in my chest.

i didn't know what is was nor did i care, i allowed the sensation to run threw me before i felt it explode out of my body throwing my family's murders back by an unseen force then all i saw my darkness.

 _"just like her mother"_ was the last thing i heard…..

 **This chapter is shorter then the others and im sorry about that but tell me what you think about the sudden death of Elora's family**


End file.
